Piñata Time
by infinitefalling
Summary: Seven years old Spencer and Hanna attend Alison's seven birthday party. An Alison's comment make Spencer realize what she feels for Hanna. Spanna pairing


_**A/N:**__ After months procrastinating about translate this one shot from Spanish, I did. Excuse me if I have some grammar fails please! (My first language is Spanish) Hope you like it and I'll be grateful if you review this :) You can go to my Tumblr (frannieinthegardn) and keep updated for upcoming Spanna fanfics!__  
_

* * *

"Spencer!" Exclaimed the blonde girl with blue eyes while her friend was arriving to DiLaurentis' house. Spencer was wearing a beautiful black polka dotted dress of Barney's and Hanna knew it immediately because her mother had the catalog of that store after she arrived from New York; they saw it together and the dress was there. Hanna softly hugged Spencer with a huge smile, happy that the brunette was there, so they could have a great time together and with their friends too.

"Hey" Answered Spencer looking at Hanna with a little smile before she hugged her tight. The blonde was wearing a beautiful clothes set with a white Polo shirt, black skirt, a pair of gray ballerina pumps, white tights and a gray cardigan- Her hair was in a messy pony tail, making look her cute. She looked very beatiful and Spencer's cheeks took a red shade with that thought.

"You two! Why are you standing there? C'mon! I have to break the piñata and take the candies" Commanded Alison DiLaurentis with an agrily tone when she saw Spencer and Hanna having a conversation in a corner. She was wearing a pink princess dress because she wanted to be dressed different to the other girls and also she always thought that she was Rosewood's princess. Alison took one arm of Spencer and Hanna bringing them to the centre of her patio, where on a branch of a tree was hanging a beatufiul and big piñata. Alison smirked while she was holding the bat in her hands and her eyes blindfolded, thinking that would be easy to break that piñata.

After a few failed beats, Alison finally broke the piñata and a lot of candies and small prizes fell down to the grass. Immediately a bunch of kids were fighting every single thing of the piñata. Emily and Aria were collecting candies together on their bags, having an agreement of dividing all those candies on equal parts after they finished collecting them. Spencer picked up the candies with two bags for not having her hands dirt after, Alison nudge on the rib to the children putting them away from the sweets, complaining that she must have the widest amount of them because she was the birthday girl. But one of the guests wasn't picking any candy and it was Hanna. Before she tried to crouch for pick up the caramels, Alison told her if she had eaten the half of the piñata before she broke up it because she look fat and also, Alison thought there was a little amount of caramels. That made Hanna give up of search that sweet treasure coveted for the little ones and she went away of there with the excuse that she really needed to go to the bathroom, with a few tears on her eyes.

Spencer noticed that Hanna wasn't there after counting nine blonde kids and not ten as she counted when she arrived to Alison's house. She quickly went out of there shaking the grass traces that were on her dress and she went to talk to Hanna's mother, asking where was her friend. Ashley said that she was in the bathroom and the little brunette ran jumping the stairs, searching the toilette listening through every door of the second floor. Suddenly a quiet sob warned her about her friend and she opened the door and saw Hanna sitting on the toilet bowl crying with sadness. Little Spencer felt bad for that and she closed the door hugging Hanna a bit tight.

"Do you thing that I've eaten the piñata for someone come to tell me that I look fat for how I'm now Spence?" Asked the little blonde non stop crying, feeling a bit better because her friend was holding her into her arms.

"Who said that Han? Of course you aren't fat, you look perfect just how you're now!" The little brunette denied pulling apart from her friend wiping her tears with a cotton ball that was on a jar, passing it through her skin trying to not get the little blonde hurt.

"Alison" Hanna answered in a mumble, her attention was focused on what Spencer said about she looked good and sighed. "She said that if I ate the half of the piñata content because she thinks that I look fat with this clothes and also, she said that there was only few candies in the piñata" Hanna whispered a bit sad, trying not to cry again, but she could't help and tears flooded down of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't take her serious, okay? You know what?" Spencer dryed her tears and held Hanna's hand taking her to the sink. There, the brunette washed her friend face, dried with love and fix her beautiful fair hair; locating Hanna in front of a big mirror.

"What I know Spence?"Hanna looked carefully what Spencer was doing for her and she couldn't help feeling a bit embarrased, but it was because she was enchanted with what Spencer did to her.

When both were standing in front of the mirror, Spencer took Hanna's face, making her looking her reflection there. Noticing that the blonde obeyed her command, she put her lips near her ear and with one of her hand covered it for telling her a secret, a secret that she hid since they've met because Spencer thought that it was wrong what she was feeling.

"I'm gonna tell you something Han, but it must be our secret, okay?" Spencer said smiling and she sighed softly. "I like how do you see now, no, I like how do you see always because I like you so much… And I know this feeling will be forever, I can feel it. Alison must envy you for being more pretty and charming than her, at least I've always thought that of you. You're really pretty and prefect for me" The brunette said with a deep red on her cheeks, while Hanna laughed delighted and happy of what she heard from her friend.

"Spence, you're lying" Said Hanna still blushed, playing with the sleeves of her cardigan, pretty nervous when Spencer denied that she was lying.

"I'm not, it's true". The other girl protested about being treated of liar, but immediately calm down when she felt a Hanna's sonorous kiss in her cheek and her little arms around her body, making her laugh of happiness too.

"You're perfect Spence, and I like you too since the first day we've met, but I didn't said anything". Hanna smiled in answer for Spencer's words, holding her hand again and sighed when she listened someone calling their names.

"We should go out" Said Spencer opening the bathroom's door, letting Hanna get out first. Then they walked down to the DiLaurentis' patio hand in hand and spent the day without letting the other hand, except for playing with their friends at some moments. Sometimes they kissed the other girl's cheek in a sweet way and looked in the eyes with a shy smile and blushing because they know they loved each other and it was everything okay. Hanna didn't care more about what Alison said before breaking the piñata an Spencer also said that there will be other piñata because Hanna wasn't there on first piñata.

After all, Hanna was happy about what happened and Spencer two. Spencer also did everything for make her friend (at least she didn't wanted to propose her to be her grilfriend immediately) feel like a princess, and Hanna really felt like one because the brunette's chivalry and both wished the party never ended...

_"I know this feeling will be forever, I can feel it..."_ That was a sort of promise from Spencer and now she knew that she must accomplish it no matter what it happens... And she knew she will do it happily.


End file.
